1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern-fabrication technology, particularly to a spinning-type pattern-fabrication system and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-self-luminous liquid crystal material has been extensively used in LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) devices for computer monitors and television screens. A backlight module is used to generate light source and illuminate liquid crystal material so that the LCD devices can present images. In a backlight module, an element dominating light efficiency, LGP (Light Guide Plate), guides the direction of light and influences the brightness of the panel. The light-guide function of a LGP is implemented via the pattern on the LGP. In the conventional technology, the LGP pattern is fabricated with a laser beam emit via a laser device.
The conventional laser device for fabricating patterns on LGP utilizes X-Y direction slide ways to move a laser source or a reflective mirror so that the laser beam is directed to a to-be-fabricated position. Otherwise, the conventional laser device for fabricating patterns on LGP may utilize X-Y direction slide ways to move a to-be-fabricated position of LGP to below a laser beam. Refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 for a U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,587. In the U.S. patent, a vacuum device 2 fixes an LGP 4 onto a table 6; after the pattern data has be input into the equipment, a laser beam-moving device 8 controls the laser beam emit via a laser device 10 to perform the fabrication of patterns 14 on the LGP surface 12. According to the input data, the laser beam-moving device 8 utilizes a control system 16 to respectively control a horizontal moving device 18 to move along a horizontal rail 20 and a vertical moving device 22 to move along a vertical rail 24. A first reflective mirror 26 and a second reflective mirror 28, which are installed on the horizontal rail 20, are used to direct the laser beam emit via the laser device 10 to a lens device 30. Then, the laser beam is focused on the LGP surface 12 to perform a fabrication process of the patterns 14 on the LGP 4. Briefly to speak, the conventional technology moves the reflective mirrors to direct the laser beam to the exact fabrication position. Thus, patterns of various lengths, depths and spacings are formed on the LGP 4.
However, the conventional device for fabricating LGP patterns has to change its position on the X-Y plane one time for each one pattern, which causes a long fabrication time. If the patterns are fabricated via that the laser beam scans a given region, the pattern fabrication can be speeded up. However, in such a method, the scanned regions have to be very close to each other. Thus, it needs very accurate offset to guarantee that the LGP surfaces are in the correct positions. Further, when the laser beam scans a region, the powers applied to different patterns will be different because of the eccentricity of the reflective mirror. Thus, the manufacturer has to purchase better (more expensive) laser systems to avoid the occurrence of errors. Consequently, the fabrication cost is indirectly raised. However, no matter which one of abovementioned methods is used to fabricate LGP patterns, the main drawback is that one fabrication operation only fabricates one single LGP. Therefore, they are all disadvantaged in lacking mass-productivity.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a spinning-type pattern-fabrication system and a method thereof to solve the abovementioned problems.